


the book closes

by scorpiotadashi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, anyways i have no explanation for myself, enjoy?, idek if this is character death?, ig it’s kinda implied, surprisingly no expletives used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiotadashi/pseuds/scorpiotadashi
Summary: a drabble i wrote inspired by a tiktok and its comment section
Relationships: OC/Reader
Kudos: 1





	the book closes

“love, look at me.”

the urge to never finish the book, to never shut the back cover of the book overwhelms you, aches in your chest. your eyes sting, vision going blurry.

“i love you, ok? we’ve been on this journey together, just the two of us.”

the tears of sorrow stain the pages.

“please don’t cry, love. i’ll be here always, alright? you can visit our memories whenever you want.” a sob wracks out of your lips.

“this might just be a story to you, but to me .. you’re the reason i have one. a story to tell. you are the best story, the story that i get to tell. you shared a part of your life with me, and i am forever grateful for that. live your life, the rest of your story. while mine might end right now, you have yours. live it for me, ok?”

you clutch your chest, the ache sweeping over you. you try hard to hold in the sobs that threaten to take over your body.

“i love you, darling. never forget that, ok?”

the page ends.

the book closes.

**Author's Note:**

> idk man


End file.
